staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Kwietnia 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:40 W labiryncie - odc. 65 - Pościg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 W labiryncie - odc. 66 - Kasety; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 ORLEN WARSAW MARATHON; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:35 Oferta Pana Alberta - odc. 1 Dżwięk, długopis i papugi - txt. str. 777; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 ORLEN WARSAW MARATHON; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:10 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 ORLEN WARSAW MARATHON; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:40 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 2/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 ORLEN WARSAW MARATHON; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:35 ORLEN WARSAW MARATHON; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 25 Mazowieckie - szlakiem filmów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Anna German - odc. 8/10 (Anna German, ep. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 BBC w Jedynce - Lodowa Planeta - cz 3. Lato (Frozen Planet 3 Summer) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Druga szansa - odc. 10 (Life Unexpected S. I - ep. 10); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Ale mądrale!; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Oko w oko z Królem Futbolu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 34 - Kolekcjoner lalek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2636; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 ORLEN WARSAW MARATHON; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Kopalania złota, odc. 19 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Donald's Gold Mine ep. 19); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika - ORLEN WARSAW MARATHON; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 86 - Droga na szczyt - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Święty związek (Holy Matrimony) - txt. str. 777 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Leonard Nimoy; wyk.:Patricia Arquette, Joseph Gordon Levitt, Armin Mueller-Stahl, Tate Donovan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 ORLEN WARSAW MARATHON; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Zew wolności (Power of One, The) 121'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Australia, USA (1992); reż.:John G. Avildsen; wyk.:Guy Witcher, Stephen Dorff, Armin Mueller-Stahl, John Gielgud; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Downton Abbey - odc. 7/7 (Downton Abbey ep. 7); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 23/26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 23/ 26 s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Milion ton śmieci odc. 3/10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 984; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 924 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 925 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Kultura, głupcze (68); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Ziemia - nasz dom - odc. 1/2 (Home. Histoire d'un voyage - ep. 1/2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mexico - miasto z przeszłością - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Zanzibar "Wielokulturowy" (127); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Szeherezada - cz 2/2 (Sheherezade) 88'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1990); reż.:Philippe de Broca; wyk.:Catherine Zeta-Jones, Stephane Freiss, Thierry Lhermitte, Gerard Jugnot, Vittorio Gassman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2034; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland. - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 520 - Niepewność; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Życie od kuchni - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (7); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Kino na maksa - Serenity (Serenity) - txt. str. 777 114'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Joss Whedon; wyk.:Nathan Fillion, Gina Torres, Alan Tudyk; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Głęboka woda - sezon II, odc. 4/12 "Solistka" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (73); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Brzezina - txt. str. 777 90'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Olgierd Łukasiewicz, Daniel Olbrychski, Emilia Krakowska, Marek Perepeczko, Danuta Wodyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Tulipan - odc. 1/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Szeherezada - cz 2/2 (Sheherezade); baśń filmowa kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1990); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 06:55 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Pogoda 07:11 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:08 Pogoda 08:13 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Polska według Kreta: Kraków 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Agro-Fakty 10:17 Teraz wieś - magazyn rolniczy 10:44 Na ludowo 11:00 Głos mediów 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Błękitny rejs - reportaż (Polska,2012) 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Prawdę mówiąc: Alina i Jan Wodnieccy (46) 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Motoklasa 17:37 Transmisja 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:45 Pogoda 18:49 Transmisja 19:30 Elitarne Spotkania Kabaretowe 20:00 Archiwum zbrodni: Największy napad PRL-u 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:44 Pogoda 20:50 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:02 Pogoda 22:05 Sport 22:08 Narciarski raport 22:14 Motosfera 22:30 Serwis info 22:55 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:25 Teleplotki 23:51 Listy do PRL-u 23:57 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 00:25 Głos mediów 00:55 Serwis info weekend 01:20 Pogoda 01:27 Sportowa niedziela 01:42 Raport z Polski - ekstra 01:55 Reportaż TVP Info: Błękitny rejs - reportaż (Polska,2012) 02:10 Archiwum zbrodni: Największy napad PRL-u 02:36 Młodzież kontra 03:09 Pogoda 03:16 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 03:45 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:01 Teleplotki 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc: Alina i Jan Wodnieccy (46) 04:54 Listy do PRL-u 05:00 Polska według Kreta: Kraków 05:25 Tu kobiety 05:41 Reportaż TVP Info: Błękitny rejs - reportaż (Polska,2012) 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Gang Misia Yogi (15) 06:30 Tom i Jerry (4) 07:00 Mulan - film animowany (USA,1998) 08:55 Tylko taniec. Got to dance 3 (7) - program rozrywkowy 10:45 Karate Kid - dramat sensacyjny (USA,Chiny,2010) 13:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu - studio 14;00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu 16:00 Jak długo jeszcze? - komedia (USA,Kanada,2007) 17:50 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (46) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie (62) - program publicystyczny 20:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 5 (8) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Kości 8 (150) 23:00 Na krawędzi (8/13) 00:15 Dziesiąty krąg - thriller (Kanada,2008) 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (24) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (24) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Bitwa o dom (3) - reality show 11:55 Co za tydzień 12:25 Lekarze (7) 13:25 Prawo Agaty (8) 14:25 X Factor (9/14) - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Kłamca, kłamca - komedia (USA,1997) 18:00 Ugotowani (8/12) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Surowi rodzice (9/13) - reality show 21:00 Przepis na życie (9/13) 22:00 Na językach (12/16) - magazyn 23:00 Piątek trzynastego - horror (USA,1985) 01:05 Uwaga! 01:20 Arkana magii (898) 02:40 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:00 I Like It - program muzyczny 05:45 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 06:15 Dekoratornia 06:45 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (3) - serial przyrodniczy 07:50 Winx Club 4 08:20 Winx Club 4 08:50 Bratz - komedia (USA,2007) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (15) - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (16) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (8) 14:30 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (15) 15:30 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 16:05 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 16:35 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 17:05 Zemsta frajerów - komedia (USA,1984) 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Skaza - film sensacyjny (Kanada,USA,2009) 22:15 Co gryzie Gilberta Grape'a? - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1993) 00:45 Linia uskoku - film katastroficzny (USA,2004) 02:10 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (69) 06:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (70) 07:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (12) - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Zwierzęca natura (4) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Stawka większa niż życie (4/18) 11:35 Barbie i sekret wróżek - film animowany (USA,2011) 13:00 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa - film przygodowy (Kanada,USA) 15:00 Goście w Ameryce - komedia (Francja,USA,2001) 16:55 Świadek bezbronny - komedia kryminalna (USA,2008) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (27) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (28) 20:00 Uniwersalny żołnierz: Regeneracja - film SF (USA,2009) 22:00 Spartakus: Bogowie areny (2) 23:10 Spartakus: Bogowie areny (3) 00:20 Grindhouse: Death Proof - thriller (USA,2007) 02:40 Zobacz to! TVN Siedem 05:45 Misja Martyna Extra (2/11) 06:25 Misja Martyna Extra (3/11) 07:00 Mango 09:05 Czterej pancerni i pies (8/21) 10:10 Chuck 2 (2/22) 11:10 Przyjaciele 3 (11/25) 11:40 Drużyna Buddy'ego - film familijny (USA,2006) 13:20 Richie milioner - komedia przygodowa (USA,1994) 15:20 Nieugięty Luke - film sensacyjny (USA,1967) 17:55 Czterej pancerni i pies (8/21) 19:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny 16 (3/15) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Kod dostępu - film sensacyjny (USA,2001) 22:05 Mentalista 2 (18/23) 23:05 Mortal Kombat: Unicestwienie - film SF (USA,1997) 01:05 Arkana magii 03:10 W roli głównej: Ewa Minge (16-ost.) 03:40 W roli głównej: Tomasz Jacyków (1/17) 04:10 W roli głównej: Joanna Senyszyn (2/17) 04:40 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Ja, ona i Eva (160) 07:00 Ja, ona i Eva (161) 08:00 Ja, ona i Eva (162) 09:00 Bajki Bolka i Lolka (7) 09:10 Bajki Bolka i Lolka (8) 09:30 Reksio (33) 09:40 Reksio (34) 10:00 George prosto z drzewa (6) - komedia (USA,1997) 10:25 Superauta (17) 10:55 Tajemnice Biblii 2 (1) 12:00 Dynamo: więcej niż magia (5) 12:55 Świat zwierząt 2 (10) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 13:25 Świat zwierząt 2 (11) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 13:55 Superdrapieżcy (3) - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Spotkanie z balladą (13) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Robocop (8) - serial SF 17:00 Bajki Bolka i Lolka (7) 17:10 Bajki Bolka i Lolka (8) 17:30 Reksio (33) 17:40 Reksio (34) 17:55 George prosto z drzewa (6) - komedia (USA,1997) 18:25 Superauta (17) 18:55 Spotkanie z balladą (11) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią (3) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią (4) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Spotkanie z balladą (14) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Piękni i ambitni (27) - serial erotyczny 00:00 Piękni i ambitni (28) - serial erotyczny 01:00 Codzienna 2 m 3 (67) 01:25 Codzienna 2 m 3 (68) 01:50 Codzienna 2 m 3 (69) 02:15 Codzienna 2 m 3 (70) 03:15 Zakończenie programu TV 6 06:25 I Like It - program muzyczny 07:15 Must Be The Music - tylko muzyka (16) - program rozrywkowy 07:55 Telesprzedaż 08:25 Oggy i ferajna (32) 08:50 Winx Club 3 (17) 09:25 Winx Club 3 (18) 09:55 Winx Club 3 (19) 10:25 Winx Club 3 (20) 10:55 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów - komedia kryminalna (USA,Kanada,2000) 13:00 Ranczo nadziei - western (USA,2002) 14:55 Psiak w trampkach - film familijny (USA,1999) 17:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (7) - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Skład osobliwości (7) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2010) 18:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą (14) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 mała Czarna (378) - talk show 20:00 Włatcy móch 8: Cókier kszepi (103) 20:30 Włatcy móch 8: Klócz Bocianuf (104) 21:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (8) 22:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską: Cel: minister - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Kłamca - thriller (USA,1997) 01:05 Jazda Figurowa (38) 02:05 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - wyniki - reality show 03:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: AZ Alkmaar - PSV Eindhoven 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: AZ Alkmaar - PSV Eindhoven 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: BM Atletico Madryt - FC Barcelona Intersport 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: BM Atletico Madryt - FC Barcelona Intersport 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial 11:30 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Spartak Moskwa 13:30 Magazyn freestyle 14:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Monte Carlo - mecz finałowy 17:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Teksasu - rozgrzewka w klasie Moto2 17:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Teksasu - rozgrzewka w klasie MotoGP 18:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Teksasu - wyścig w klasie Moto3 19:20 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Teksasu - wyścig w klasie Moto2 21:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Teksasu - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 22:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Teksasu - rozgrzewka w klasie Moto3 23:00 Sport Flash 23:15 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - Vitesse Arnhem 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - Vitesse Arnhem 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Hot plota tygodnia 12:00 Miejska lista 14:00 Teenage lista 15:00 Gwiazdy od kuchni 16:00 ESKA.PL 17:00 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hip-Hop TV Top 10 20:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u - best of week 21:00 smESKA 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 W ostatniej chwili (2/11) 06:30 Blisko ludzi 07:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 08:00 Odlotowy ogród (1/11) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 08:30 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (4/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 09:00 Wojny magazynowe (1) - reality show 09:30 Wojny magazynowe (2) - reality show 10:00 Świat bez fikcji 2 (5/8) 10:30 Świat bez fikcji: Nigeria: Seks, kłamstwa i czarna magia (3/10) 11:00 Ola w trasie (3/9) - program krajoznawczy (Polska,2012) 11:30 Na noże (3/12) - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... 2 (8/9) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Bez recepty 2 - magazyn medyczny 14:00 Mamy was! (3/12) - program rozrywkowy (Rosja,2013) 14:30 Kulisy sławy - magazyn 14:45 Ostre cięcie (3) - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (8-ost.) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 16:15 Studio TTV 2 (10/15) - program publicystyczny 17:15 Weterynarz z antypodów (2/16) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Zakręceni (4/13) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2013) 18:35 Awantura o wesele (8/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Kartoteka 4 (8/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:05 Wizyta u szamana: Lek z krowiego moczu (2/4) 22:05 Cela - reportaż 22:35 Nie do wiary - program popularnonaukowy 23:05 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 23:35 Superwizjer 00:05 7 grzechów (3/9) - magazyn kryminalny 00:35 Ola w trasie (3/9) - program krajoznawczy (Polska,2013) 01:05 Świat bez fikcji 2 (5/8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2011) 01:30 Kartoteka 4 (8/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02:30 Świat bez fikcji 2 (5/8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2011) 02:55 Kulisy sławy extra 3: Damy estrady (2/13) 03:20 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (8/9) - serial dokumentalny 03:45 W ostatniej chwili (2) 04:10 Życie w przepychu (2/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 05:00 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:42 Scena Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Disco polo hit wszech czasów 17:30 Przeboje na czasie 18:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 20:12 Koncert w Polo TV - hity 2012 21:10 Discopolot! 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy (Polska,2001) 09:00 Ewa gotuje (182) 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Derby stolicy (14) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Wściekłe zwierzę (35) 10:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście (41) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Najcenniejszy spadek (305) 12:00 Tango z aniołem: Błogosławieństwo niewiedzy (35) 12:45 Pierwsza miłość (896) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (182) 14:00 Linia życia (34) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Derby stolicy (14) 15:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Wściekłe zwierzę (35) 15:30 Graczykowie: Kółeczko (38) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Tatuaż (301) 16:30 Imperium disco polo - magazyn muzyczny 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Walec historii (255) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak: Idealna miłość (7) 20:30 Linia życia (35) 21:00 Przeznaczenie: W sieci (2) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Najcenniejszy spadek (305) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Krytyk (217) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Tatuaż (301) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Derby stolicy (14) 00:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Wściekłe zwierzę (35) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć... - program artystyczny 09:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 10:05 Informacje kulturalne 10:30 Oczy uroczne - baśń filmowa (Polska,1977) 11:20 Toto bohater - komediodramat (Belgia,Francja,Niemcy,1991) 13:05 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie? (4) - program edukacyjny 13:25 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Bob Marley and The Wailers - "Catch A Fire" 14:30 Hala odlotów (30) - talk show 15:25 Piosenki Władysława Szpilmana - koncert 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:05 Niedziela z... Jerzym Połomskim: Jerzy Połomski - koncert 17:25 Niedziela z... Jerzym Połomskim (1) 18:00 Niedziela z... Jerzym Połomskim: Studio Gama - Śpiewa Jerzy Połomski - program rozrywkowy 18:35 Niedziela z... Jerzym Połomskim (2) 19:25 Niedziela z... Jerzym Połomskim: Młodym być - koncert jubileuszowy Jerzego Połomskiego 20:35 Granice miłości - dramat kryminalny (Argentyna,USA,2008) 22:30 Więcej niż fikcja: Ibiza po zmroku - film dokumentalny (Austria,Hiszpania,2011) 00:10 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie? (4) - program edukacyjny 00:25 Kino nocne: Ja, Don Giovanni - dramat biograficzny (Włochy,Hiszpania,2009) 02:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:35 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 21.04.1987 08:10 Marta Wiecka - "Wybij Szyba" - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 08:40 Legendy o świętych: Święty Roch - reportaż (Polska,1996) 09:05 Opowieść o Józefie Szwejku i jego "Najjaśniejszej epoce": Grog rozpustnego marynarza (5) 09:40 Opowieść o Józefie Szwejku i jego "Najjaśniejszej epoce": Raczy się Pan znajdować w burdelu (6) 10:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Sydney ze smakiem (143) 11:00 Historia kołem się toczy: Mikrus - niespełnione marzenie pewnego miasta 11:35 Polskie Międzynarodowe Spotkania Młodzieży - film dokumentalny 12:00 Ginące cywilizacje: Ginące cywilizacje. Cakoni z Peloponezu. Zapomniana forteca (10) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Przyrodnicze opowieści Włodzimierza Puchalskiego: Od żaby do krokodyla 13:40 Między rajem a ziemią. (2) - cykl dokumentalny 14:15 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15:10 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Dziewczyna szuka miłości" 15:15 Dziewczyna szuka miłości - film obyczajowy (Polska,1938) 16:35 Flesz historii (126) - cykl reportaży 17:00 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson: Przestępstwo doskonałe (5/24) 17:35 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson: Sprawa Harry'ego Rigby (6/24) 18:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Zaproszenie: Toruń - świątynia gotyku 18:30 Biały kurier Karpat - reportaż 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 21.04.1987 19:45 Na życzenie widzów: Czuwajcie. Harcerska droga z Janem Pawłem II - film dokumentalny 20:35 Cafe Historia: Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich - program publicystyczny 21:00 Spotkania, pożegnania - film obyczajowy (Węgry,Polska,2000) 23:00 Mój pierwszy dzień - telenowela dokumentalna 23:35 Ex libris - magazyn 00:00 Boża podszewka 2 (12/16) 01:00 Polana pośród brzeziny - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Polska,Niemcy,2003) 02:35 Z Sarnak do Londynu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 57; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 58; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 59; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 60 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 61 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Awantura o Basię - odc. 9/12* - Awantura dziewiąta, czyli rzecz o niespodziewanym spadku - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Daleko od szosy - odc. 6/7* - Egzamin - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:35 Polonia w Komie - USA Dżordżyk kolacja (210); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Mikołaja w Wolinie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Dom - odc. 14/25 - Ta mała wiolonczelistka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Polonia w Komie - Tokio - Solomia (208); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (36); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Światowa unia żubrów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 971; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - Krakowscy Artyści dla Krakowa - Koncert z okazji 750 - lecia lokacji Krakowa cz. I; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 8 Daniel Olbrychski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Nareszcie razem, odc. 13 (Jak se shledali); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (36); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Licheń; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Załoga Eko II - odc. 11 - Gmina pełna ekologów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 971; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Nareszcie razem, odc. 13 (Jak se shledali); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 6/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Wszystko po krakowsku - Krakowscy Artyści dla Krakowa - Koncert z okazji 750 - lecia lokacji Krakowa cz. I; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (137); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:00 Szansa na sukces: Marek Jackowski - lider i założyciel Maanamu 07:00 Rozrywka retro: Muzyka lekka, łatwa i przyjemna - program rozrywkowy 08:10 Duże dzieci: Jan Englert, Marcin Daniec - talk show 09:05 Duże dzieci: Leszek Mazan, Beata Kozidrak, Katarzyna Pietras - talk show 09:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 10:55 Szansa na sukces: Acid Drinkers 11:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Uzdrowiskowy smak 12:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak Kotliny Kłodzkiej 13:05 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Jedzenie dżungli 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Kosmici 14:10 Tele PRLe: Damian Damięcki, Maciej Damięcki, Mateusz Damięcki, Katarzyna Żak, Cezary Żak - program rozrywkowy 15:10 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - "Galaktikos": Halo, panie pilocie! - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 17:15 Szansa na sukces: Anna Rusowicz 18:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki: Fitness 19:20 Ale mądrale! - talk show 20:15 Życie to kabaret: Mariolka prawdę ci powie - program rozrywkowy 21:15 Opole 2009 na bis: Superduety - koncert 22:00 Tego nie widzieliście w Opolu - Perfect i goście - koncert 22:55 Postaw na milion 23:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 00:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki: Fitness 01:45 Rozrywka retro: Miks - program rozrywkowy 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Opole 06:55 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Pogoda 07:11 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:08 Pogoda 08:13 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Polska według Kreta: Kraków 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Baśnie i bajki polskie: O królewnie zaklętej w żabę (12) 10:15 Shot naukowy - magazyn 10:30 Myśliwiec pl (1/12) - magazyn 10:45 Agro Kurier 11:00 Głos mediów 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Błękitny rejs - reportaż (Polska,2012) 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Prawdę mówiąc: Alina i Jan Wodnieccy (46) 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Artyści Śląska Opolskiego: Zdzisław Budziński (7) - magazyn 17:30 Kurier Opolski Flesz 17:35 Pogoda Flesz 17:40 Ahora espanol: Nowe mieszkanie Carlosa (158) 17:55 Prosto z lasu - magazyn 18:15 Schlesien Journal: Film o obozie w Tarnowskich Górach (16) - magazyn 18:30 Kurier Opolski 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Nasza wieś - reportaż 19:00 Puls Kościoła (16) - magazyn 19:15 Plotka z AB: Zbigniew Wodecki (4) 19:30 Żyjmy Zdrowo: Stopy (166) - magazyn 19:45 Reaguj i żyj bezpiecznie: Seniorzy (2) 20:00 Archiwum zbrodni: Największy napad PRL-u 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:44 Pogoda 20:50 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:03 Pogoda 22:05 Nasza wieś - reportaż 22:08 Narciarski raport 22:10 Puls Kościoła (16) - magazyn 22:30 Serwis info 22:55 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:25 Teleplotki 23:51 Listy do PRL-u 23:57 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 00:25 Głos mediów 00:55 Serwis info weekend 01:20 Pogoda 01:27 Sportowa niedziela 01:42 Raport z Polski - ekstra 01:55 Reportaż TVP Info: Błękitny rejs - reportaż (Polska,2012) 02:10 Archiwum zbrodni: Największy napad PRL-u 02:36 Młodzież kontra 03:09 Pogoda 03:16 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 03:45 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:01 Teleplotki 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc: Alina i Jan Wodnieccy (46) 04:54 Listy do PRL-u 05:00 Polska według Kreta: Kraków 05:25 Tu kobiety 05:41 Reportaż TVP Info: Błękitny rejs - reportaż (Polska,2012) 05:50 Zakończenie programu